


With Friends Like These

by TheatricalAssassin



Category: Max Steel (TV 2013)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, worried friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalAssassin/pseuds/TheatricalAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One could say that it was difficult to be friends with Max, some of the other students going out of their way to not have to talk to him or work with him in class, and other than Butch no one ever says anything to his face. To Syd and Kirb the way Max is <em>is</em> what makes him great, sometimes he does yell at something to be quiet even when the room is silent and sometimes he will stare blankly when they all talk. </p><p>But that's all what makes Max, Max, and they wouldn't trade him for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Period

The week that Sydney and Kirby met Max McGrath was one they couldn’t forget. He literally fell into their lives and funny enough it was thanks to Butch, the one student who is largely the cause of Syd’s detentions lately, for them to have a friend like Max. Just before the first period bell the two waited for Max outside the building, it was sort of a nice day so they didn’t mind so much waiting for him here, he always took the longest to get to school out of the three.

“You know,” Sydney started “I’m really starting to worry about Max”

“Why do you say that?” Kirb asked

“Well, like yesterday, he turned down every offer for us to buy him lunch.” Syd’s worry was obvious

“Maybe he just wasn’t hungry” Kirby shrugged

“Kirby he’s done that for the past three days” Sydney huffed “When was the last time we went to his place? Maybe a month ago? I’ve not seen him eat while he’s here or while we’re out.”

Kirby’s expression soured, Syd was right, it looked like they were going to have to go out of their way to make sure that Max ate _something_ today. Before long they saw Max walking up towards the steps, waving at them to get their attention.

“Max my man!” Kirby yelled walking towards the teen “Did you see the new episode of Cutthroat last night?”

“Oh man, I didn’t... but I have it recorded.” Max said having obviously forgotten that it was airing last night. “Maybe we could watch it together at my place tonight”

“Hey, you know what we haven’t done in a long time?” Syd asked the boys

“What’s that” Kirby asked

“Had a sleep over” Sydney

Max stared at her quizzically, maybe this was one of the things they hadn’t done with him at all yet. He didn’t even live in Copper Canyon the last time Syd and Kirb had stayed the night over at one of their houses. It was definitely time for a sleepover with Max, the trick is getting their parents to all agree to that.

“I’ll ask my Mom when I get home” Kirby said starting to head inside

“Yea, I’ll ask but I don’t think mine’ll agree to a sleepover” Max said following their lead, it didn’t sound genuine to Syd or Kirb it sounded almost forced to both of them. They decided not to push it.

“We can always hope” Syd said before waving the two goodbye before their classes started.

First period went by in a blur, not because any of them were looking forward to anything, but because not a one could keep their eyes open. Kirby looked over at Max, the way he was staring at the board and his hand positioned over his notebook ready to write but not moving a muscle or looking at anything. The boy could tell his friend wasn’t home. Not wanting to get either of them in trouble he gently nudged Max to get his attention, it wasn’t exactly a secret that their teacher liked to call on students who weren’t paying attention in order to get them to participate more.

“Max” Kirby whispered, poking his hand with the dull end of his pen “Max hey, are you able to pretend that you’re following?” Kirby quickly glanced at the front, Mrs. Bloodsworth was still writing on the board. “Max, Max you there man?”

“Yea I’m here, Kirb” Max said after a moment of silence, his expression still blank

Kirb wasn’t sure if Max was fully there or not, but it looked like enough to not get him in trouble. He scooted his arm closer to Max’s, making sure that it was possible to feel it so that Max had something to let him know that Kirby was here, even if he couldn’t really say anything right now. Mrs Bloodsworth went on and on about how the symbolism in the passage was of the utmost importance, and how it was showing the world that was failing in its attempts to make itself “greater” it only destroyed everything that made it great. Kirby struggled to see how blue curtains symbolized any of that. He also struggled to care, this book wasn’t exactly something that was really relevant to anything. At least when they read _There Will Come Soft Rains_ during the poetry unit it had relevance, they were going over The Cold War and how the threat of nuclear war almost cost the world it’s life, or so everyone thought. This book however is largely about how the new generation is failing as a people because of technology and slang, something Kirby found to be distasteful at best.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Max suddenly alert, he was stiff and ready to run. The suddenness of it made him think that whatever made him just check out moments ago might be what’s making him go into Fight or Flight, is this fight or flight? His mind started to race, what does he do? He can’t draw attention to it can he? Would that make it worse? He glanced over to Max, who appeared to be wound tighter than a spring. He was ready to _go_ and Kirby felt that there was nothing going to stop Max from taking off at the first second he could. The bell rang and Max shot out of his seat, he ran so fast out it was a blur and even knocked Butch down on his way out. It would have been funny, if it wasn’t worrying.

Kirby gathered his things, he should _probably_ tell Syd about this, and it probably couldn’t wait until homeroom. He read the numbers on the lockers to find his own, sliding his backpack off before putting in the combination Kirby thought about what he was going to tell Syd. When the locker door came open he slid his phone out of his pocket and quickly sent a text to her.

<Hey I know you’re probably in class by now but Max just ran out of English faster than I’d ever seen him go. He was checked out p bad before that, should we tell Ms McGrath?>

He sent the text and put the phone back in his pocket, chances are, Syd was in class and that meant that if she did see that she got his text she wasn’t going to respond for a while. Kirb threw some of his books into his locker and then grabbed a different binder and then shut the door. If he didn’t hurry he was going to be late to second period.


	2. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerns mount as the gang realize some things. A choice has to be made about what to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a million years sorry about that but I'll try to have this done as soon as possible

Today, class could wait. It was just Chemistry and it wasn’t like Thornwood would even notice their absence, well he would but it’s not like it would matter. The school district had to get rid of absences due to the fact the school had to end early and evacuate on a regular basis. They’re home free until something else is figured out, which gives Sydney and Kirby plenty of time to figure out where Max went. According to Kirby he had bolted out of English and he never showed up to his next class, which Sydney had with him. Given those two bits of information there was one place they should check first before they go check anywhere else. They need to see if his bike is still on the campus grounds. 

Quickly they rushed out of the hallways and outside. The office didn't notice them, or if they did they didn't care. They jogged over to the bike rack where Max usually left it. It was still there, no evidence of him even being here. If this were any other day, Syd might have just chalked this up to Max Weirdness but today she  _ knew _ something was up, and it just couldn't be brushed off as him being quirky. 

"He didn't show up for class so he obviously left, but his bike is still here?" Syd asked Kirby

"Yea it's weird, like, where could he go on foot? He lives close enough to bike home but not close enough to walk. Especially not in this heat." Kirby said

They sat there in mutual confusion. Max was really good at giving them the slip, it's almost like he's done it before...

"Syd," Kirby said with a grim expression "Remember when we when to THI?"

"Yea? What about it?" She asked perplexed

"Max was just, a little too calm during all of that." He said "I remember freaking out and being terrified but Max, he didn't even look scared." 

Sydney thought back, it was the second week they'd know him and it did seem rather odd that he was so chill during all of that. There was no actual reason for it, unless his mother had put him through some kind of training to be able to handle extreme situations like that, but unless he actually worked at THI there wouldn't be any reason for him to be able to know how to get through that with such a level head. 

With Max's bike gone they saw no real choice but to meet him at the one place he would be much more likely to actually go once he had the chance. Home, and while they didn't know exactly when he gets home they did know they had to get there eventually. Having no car to speak of, they took the bus to Max's place. It was long and boring, they sat in silence not wanting to break the unspoken rules of the transit. When they saw their stop coming up Kirby pulled the string, and they carefully scooted off the crowded bus. 

"Hey Kirby?" Syd said

"Yea?"

"I'm not sure we should tell Ms. McGrath." she said somberly 

"Why not?" Kirby asked shocked "I mean, wouldn't she want to know this?" 

"Think about it Kirby, we never see him eat, the way he handles extreme situations, he doesn't do things the way everyone else does. He reacts to these things like he's seen them before."

"What do you mean?" confusion ever apparent on his face

"I mean," Sydney said exasperated "I think Ms McGrath may be a part of whatever's going on. I think whatever is happening? I think she's in on it, and not in a good way."  

Slowly, the gears in Kirby's mind began to turn. Realization spread across his face. Ms. McGrath was the CEO of a multibillion dollar company, a position that she acquired shortly after coming to Copper Canyon through no small feat. Max Steel had indirectly exposed what THI was doing, allowing Ms McGrath to swoop in and take control. Max Steel was always around THI, their friend Max frequented THI. A cold horror began to spread through them as the realization of what, or rather who, their friend really was. There was no way they were about to let him go through this alone. 

They walked into the building with a new determination. Without an absolutely bulletproof plan, there was no way they'd be able to actually do anything about this. They couldn't tell anyone, no one would believe them. The best they could do for now, was just be there for Max. Sydney thought about the times she poked fun at Max for nearly falling asleep during lunch, and a pang of guilt went through her. Why didn't she ask about it? As they rode the elevator up to his level she wondered how much of Max's behavior was him just trying to hide this from them. She remembered the time that Dredd attacked everyone on a school bus trying to find Max Steel, he'd thrown Max through the bus and down into a cliff. Even though she knows without a doubt that she saw both Max Steel and Max McGrath she can't help but wonder. How did he survive that fall? 

The elevator dinged jolting them out of their thoughts. They made their way to the apartment, hoping someone was home, hoping that it was Max. Sydney reached up to the door to give it a gentle knock, but stopped just before touching it. She looked over to Kirby for reassurance. He had the same fearful look on his face now that they were actually there. He gave a small nod, and she turned back to the door. The worst thing that could happen is that no one's home. With a harder knock than she intended, she heard a slight noise inside. Someone was home, and they weren't expecting someone to be here. It didn't sound like Max's mom, so there was a chance that it was actually Max. Hurried footsteps towards the door and hushed whispers gave way to the fact that someone probably wasn't supposed to be here right now. Sydney and Kirby stiffened, they hoped they didn't stumble upon something they weren't supposed to see. The door swung open and they were greeted with a surprised looking Max. 

"Oh, hey guys! I, wasn't expecting you over." He laughed nervously 

"Yea, you kinda took off from school and we wanted to make sure you were okay." ' _ because we haven't been good friends lately _ ' Sydney added internally

"Oh, well, come in." Max stepped aside slightly to allow them inside. "I still have that episode of Cutthroat recorded if you want to watch it." 

"Yea my dude!" Kirby exclaimed "It was awesome, you'll love it."

They piled onto the couch, Sydney and Kirby both unsure how to bring up the knowledge that they held. Or would suspicion be more accurate? They didn't actually know that Max was Max Steel, and he could deny it but he might also have equally flimsy defences. Maybe he knew this, and it was the reason why he didn't want to tell them. 

"Hey you alright now Max?" Kirby asked 

"Yea why?" Max asked confused

"It's just you didn't look ok during English you know? Just wanted to make sure that you were ok now." Kirby explained

"Oh, yea, I'm ok now." Max said after a pause. 

They were dancing around the issue, they both knew it. Sydney thought that, if she didn't say it now, she never would. Maybe that was for the best. Maybe Max would tell them on his own, that way he gets to set his own terms. That would probably make him feel the safest. Until then, Sydney decided that it was up to them to protect him from everything else. He might be able to handle Dredd, but he still allows Butch to walk all over him. The next time Butch starts something, he was going to get a right hook square in the jaw, consequences be damned. Max offered to order food, and they fought over what to put on it for toppings. It felt good, it felt like they were actually being friends. 

"So uh, is that sleep over thing still happening? I'm sure that I could swing that if I called Mom." Max said

"Yea hang on lemme text mine" Sydney said 

After what could only be described as a parental nightmare, they were able to organize for all of them to stay at Max's, since they were already there. With no clothes to change into for the evening both Sydney and Kirby's parents agreed to stop by to hand off something to change into for the night. By the time Ms McGrath had come home they were all already in their pjs tormenting each other with pillows and popcorn. For a moment, Sydney felt guity, like she was depriving the city of their hero, but as soon as the feeling came it went away as she saw Kirby tackle Max and watched them wrestle. Laughing so hard they were both in tears, the two joking about who was able to fight better. She briefly wondered where the drone was, the way it acted and the way Max acted around it made her think that it was a person in its own right. She hoped that whoever he was, that he didn’t feel left out, or that he was doing that thing where he would become a part of Max’s chest. If they ever came clean about this she was going to have to ask them how that works. 

The hours drew on, and they were all starting to wind down. Sydney claimed the couch, Kirby had a mat nearest the window, and Max had another between the two. He’d went and grabbed them all blankets from the closet and they were now all nestled down in their chosen spots. Sydney looked at her friends, Kirby already asleep and Max looking like he was about there. She pulled the covers closer to her, the softness enveloping her completely. The last thing she saw before she drifted off to sleep was a small blue light coming from the hallway, she smiled and allowed sleep to overtake her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this Too Early In The Morning but it went somewhere else entirely than what I planned originally but you know I'm not all that upset about that? I'm willing to go down this rabbit hole of where this takes me on feeling out Syd and Kirb's character. 
> 
> But for real though you can't tell me they didn't know the whole time. Max does kinda do a bad job of hiding it (plus Syd telling him and Steel that she knew at the end of the 3rd S3 movie)

**Author's Note:**

> I went to school with a girl who's last name was "Bloodsworth", I wish I were joking but that was her given name I saw it on her name tag every thursday when we were in JROTC, she was pretty nice but her name was just very cool. Couldn't help but use it as a throw away name for a mean teacher.
> 
> Really what's happening with Max when he bails out of class and skips the rest of the day is Steel got an alert from Forge, so they had to leave ASAP. Kirby however doesn't know this, and assumes this has something to do with whatever was making Max dissociate.


End file.
